Spider-Man (1995 Video Game)
:Looking for another article with the name Spider-Man? Check out the Spider-Man disambiguation page. Spider-Man is a 1995 side scrolling video game developed by Western Technologies and published by Acclaim and LJN. The game incorporated elements from the critically acclaimed 1990's Spider-Man cartoon series. The game was released for the Sega Mega Drive/Genesis and the Super Nintendo Entertainment System. Gameplay The game is a side-scrolling action platform. The game features six levels in the SNES version. . . *Laboratory *Construction zone *Brooklyn Bridge *Coney Island *J. Jonah Jameson's penthouse *Ravencroft Institute for the Criminally Insane . . .and five in the Genesis version *Laboratory *Coney Island :*Coney Island Funhouse *Deconstruction Zone *The mean streets of New York City *Ravencroft Institute for the Criminally Insane Plot The story is about four of Spider-Man's enemies escaping from Ravencroft prison: Doctor Octopus, the Green Goblin, Alistair Smythe, and the Alien Spider Slayer. It's up to Spider-Man to stop them before they wreck New York City. During certain parts of the game the player can call in members of the Fantastic Four to help them fight enemies or bring the player extra web cartridges. When Spider-Man captures all the villains, he encounters Venom. Venom tells Spider-Man that his way of dealing with criminals is not effective and goes to Ravencroft to kill all of Spider-Man's enemies. Spider-Man then fights Venom and all his other enemies inside Ravencroft and once again defeats them. Aftermath After Spider-Man defeated all the villains. *'Lizard: ' Dr. Connors was enrolled in a chemical therapy program so that he could be cured of being the Lizard. *'Mysterio:' Mysterio is believed to be dead but no one really knows for sure. *'Jack O'Lantern:' Imprisoned at the Ravencroft Institute for the Criminally Insane. *'Alistair Smythe:' Alistair Smythe and his Spider Slayers were dismantled and recycled for their valuable titanium. *'Owl:' Imprisoned on Alcatraz Island but later managed to escape. *'Rhino:' Mistaken for a real rhino, Rhino was taken to the San Diego Zoo. Shortly after arriving he was injured by a real rhino. *'Shocker:' Shocker was reformed and released from prison and got a job at Edison Water and Power in Poughkeepsie, New York. *'Green Goblin:' Sometime after his fight with Spider-Man, Green Goblin mysteriously died. *'Wrecker:' Wrecker was sent back to prison where he was reunited with the other members of the Wrecking Crew. Wrecker was eventually released for good behavior. *'Venom:' Venom vanished into the night after his fight with Spider-Man harboring a very big grudge against the wall crawler. Venom swore that he would return. *'Alien Spider Slayer:' Confused about some fundamental questions regarding it's very nature, wracked with doubt about whether it is a machine or an alien life form, the Alien Spider Slayer eventually found it's way to a monastery in northern Tibet. *'Beetle:' Frequently confused with the comic strip of the same name, Beetle was destined to lose it completely and had to be locked away in an institution. Characters Genesis Heroes *Spider-Man *Fantastic Four :*Mister Fantastic :*Thing :*Human Torch :*Invisible Woman Villains *Alien Spider Slayer *Alistair Smythe *Beetle *Bulldozer *Black Widow Spider Slayer *Doctor Octopus *Green Goblin *Hammerhead *Jack O'Lantern *Lizard *Mysterio *Owl *Rhino *Scorpion *Shocker *Tinkerer *Venom *Wrecker *Vermin SNES Heroes *Spider-Man *Fantastic Four :*Mr. Fantastic :*Thing :*Human Torch :*Invisible Woman Villains *Alien Spider Slayer *Alistair Smythe *Beetle *Black Widow Spider Slayer *Chameleon *Doctor Octopus *Green Goblin *Hammerhead *Hydro-Man *Jack O'Lantern *Lizard *Mysterio *Owl *Rhino *Scorpion *Scorpion Spider Slayer *Shocker *Tinkerer *Trantula Spider Slayer *Tri-Head Spider Slayer *Venom *Vulture Unused characters Some villains appeared in an alpha version of the video game, but were later removed when the game was released for retail purchase. *Trapster *Sentry *Silvermane Vermin appeared in the alpha version of the game, but with a different design than he had in the Saga Genesis version. Wrecker was planned to appear in the SNES version of the game, but ended up being cut for unknown reasons. Gallery 6778897.jpg 67978976.jpg 7897767.png 7988976.jpg 79789789.jpg 6897897798.jpg 8799908970.PNG 78089070987.PNG 8788969.PNG 7897812.PNG Character gallery 67856867.PNG| Spider-Man 356464.PNG| Spider-Man with silver armor 58673453.PNG| Mister Fantastic 65978979.PNG| Invisible Woman 3246536346.PNG| Human Torch 87987987979.png| Thing 7889708970.PNG| Lizard 675886.png| Vermin 687967978.PNG| Doctor Octopus 8979789.PNG| Rhino 679789.png| Bulldozer 547645757.PNG| Scorpion 4366456346.PNG| Mysterio 9708790897.png| Tinkerer 6788987979.PNG| Green Goblin 3464578.PNG| Owl 8908790897.png| Wrecker 4556768.PNG| Alistair Smythe 6897869.PNG| Alistair Smythe 567869789.PNG| Alien Spider Slayer 68987978.PNG| Shocker 5675754.PNG| Jack O'Lantern 5765755665.PNG| Beetle 8790890879.PNG| Venom 768078089707.PNG| Hydro-Man 679789789.PNG| Tri-Head Spider Slayer (Black Widow) (Tarantual) (Scorpion) 8908970897.PNG| Chameleon 6897897897.PNG| Hammerhead 68678.PNG| Vulture Unused characters 96E5DF0B-E31C-47B2-B38E-3D80C2A614B0.png| Trapster 3233F4FA-CD34-458A-AAD9-F0BD2F18609C.png| Sentry D94271A4-E06D-42B3-B18F-7941D58832BD.png| Silvermane 462A81B5-F947-40C2-9F8A-5AF4AA453929.png| Vermin Cameo characters The likeness of the following characters were seen as statues carved into the side of a building during one level. 780908790808970.PNG| Galactus 790897087908970.PNG| Gargoyle Trailer External links *Guide book Category:Video games Category:Merchandise Category:A-Z